Many electronic items, such as cellular phones and computers, usually have power amplifiers and transformers to boost a power level of a signal for various applications. For some applications, the power amplifier, the transformer, or both may need to be in a certain configuration. To accommodate such configuration, the size of the power amplifier, transformer, or both may relatively large. Further, in some cases, heat generated by the power amplifier may become a factor; connections between the power amplifier and the transformer may be hard to arrange; and supply power may be difficult to be routed to the power amplifier. Therefore, in such cases, designing power amplifiers to suit some applications may pose a challenge.